


Movie Day with all three Diamonds

by Chromite



Series: Movie Days [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Documentary, Experiment, Feelings, Mention of Blue Diamond's Pearl, Mention of White Diamond's new Pearl, Mention of Yellow Diamond's Pearl, enjoying things together, movies - Freeform, new furnature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The Diamonds summon Steven to Homeworld to share a surprise with him and themselves.





	Movie Day with all three Diamonds

>Since the conflict with White Diamond had ended, The Diamond had made frequent visits to Earth. Not all at once, of course, but they still came, to check on the gems that had stayed on Earth, to ensure Steven was still safe.  
>Steven had made a point to visit them on Homeworld too, to provide more of his Diamond essence, and to check on how the reformation of Homeworld was going, and to hang out with them on a more personal level.  
>Steven walked through the halls towards the ballroom excitedly. He had received a message from Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond all at once, all three telling him they had a surprise to show him. Steven had canceled his plans for the day and made the trip immediately, It was rare that all three Diamonds had a free moment at once, he was determined to take advantage of it.  
>As he entered the large ballroom, he let out a gasp in surprise. The thrones that had been on the wall had been brought down to ground level and joined together into a makeshift couch, White Diamond's throne sitting in the middle with the arms removed, framed on its right by Yellow Diamond's throne with the left arm removed and on the left by Blue Diamond's throne with the right arm removed. The whole thing was held together with sections of pink, and sat upon large pink legs.  
>Sitting upon the new couch were the three Diamonds, each sitting on the portion of couch that matched their color. All three Diamonds smiled as they saw Steven walk into the room.  
>"Blue, Yellow, White! I'm so glad we can all finally hang out together!"  
>"We're glad to be here Steven. We have a surprise for you!" Blue Diamond spoke excitedly, gazing lovingly at Steven.  
>Yellow Diamond spoke up. "It was White's idea to do this. When I heard what she suggested, I knew exactly what I wanted to do."  
>"Oh my gosh White, you came up with something? What is it, please tell me!" Steven looked at White Diamond with wide expecting eyes.  
>White Diamond's cheeks flushed pink "Well Steven, I've enjoyed the things you called movies, Yellow and Blue have too. After trading movies with each other and seeing a lot of shows, I had the idea to create a movie of my own for you. I told Blue and Yellow and they thought it was a good idea and made their own too."  
>Steven began bouncing with excitement. "Ohmygosh, YOU guys made movies!? Is that why you called me, are you going to show me what you three made?!"  
>Blue Diamond laughed before speaking. "Yes Steven, we're going to show you our movies. We hope you like them."  
>Yellow Diamond cleared her throat. "We had a special player made to read our recorded videos. When we're done viewing them, we'll give you a copy of the player to take back to Earth. It should update with any new movies as they're made. We'll be in contact with you for the first few to make sure it's working correctly."  
>"That's so cool, thanks you guys! Who's movie are we starting with?"  
>Blue Diamond spoke up. "We had a talk about that before we called you. We all want you to see our movies, but none of us wanted to go first, we were nervous, and still are, about how good they are."  
>Yellow Diamond jumped in. "In the end, I decided mine would be first. Someone has to get things moving, it might as well be me."  
>"Mine will be last. It's something meant for all of you, not just Steven. Nobody's seen mine other than my Pearl." White Diamond spoke in a hushed tone.  
>"Sounds fine to me! By the way, where are your Pearls?" Steven asked curiously.  
>"We gave them and the gems under our command a few days away from their duties unless an emergency needs to be dealt with. I'm not sure where my Pearl went." Blue Diamond clarified.  
>White Diamond spoke next. "Mine went off exploring a nearby star system, to gather materials for a project of hers."  
>"Mine went to Earth, something about modeling for someone. As long as it makes her happy and doesn't hurt her or anyone else, I'm not concerned. Let's get the movies started!" Yellow Diamond spoke, pushing the button on a large remote enthusiastically. A large screen rose from the ball room floor and flickered to life. Yellow smiled as her movie began, herself in the center of the screen.  
>"I decided to record how I'm dealing with the results of a rebellion on one of my many colonies. A few upstart gems came together to try and take over this place. In the course of the fighting, the leaders and about half of their followers were shattered, a saddening loss." The scene behind Yellow Diamond showed several buildings in ruins, Bismuths working diligently on repairing the damage.  
>"The oddest part wasn't the gems behind the rebellion however. The odd part was the gem amalgams the rebel leaders had fighting for them. Somehow, they managed to get a hold of the research into forced fusions, one of the experiments I deeply regret now. The rebels used the research to create stable fusions, fully functioning gems with amazing capabilities. These forced fusions were the source of much of the destruction. There is some good news though." Yellow Diamond began walking towards her left, the camera moving with her as she walked. A large cage came into view, inside it a multi-color figure sat, her clothing appearing to be stitched together along her body, patches of uniform styles, frills in random spots and random colors. In the center of her chest sat a clump of gem shards pressed together. Eyes were dotted along her arms in various colors, with four eyes sitting above her oversized mouth on her head.  
>"While some of the forced fusions were shattered, we managed to contain three fourths of them. The poor things can't be blamed for their actions, never knowing anything better than what they were told after being created. I've assigned teams to each one, these teams will help them learn everything they need to know about controlling their powers and learning how to fulfill a role of their choosing. With patience and hard work, they can become valued citizens of the gem empire. That's all for now, another video will be made showing some of their progress."  
>The screen faded to black. Yellow Diamond looked at Steven. "What do you think Steven?"  
>Steven fidgeted on White Diamond's shoulder for a moment. "Well.....it's nice that you're giving those poor gems a chance, but why would any gem want to rebel against you guys now? Aren't things a lot better than they were?"  
>All three Diamonds flinched a bit. Yellow Diamond spoke up first after a moment. "Things are a lot better Steven, but some......extremist gems think we should return to how things were. They don't like the loss of their elite status, and wish to hold themselves over other gems once more."  
>Blue Diamond spoke up next. "It's been easy to contain the unrest on my worlds, but Yellow has the most planets of any of us now. White and I have agreed to assist her in monitoring her colonies to avoid incidents like this in the future."  
>"We must do our best in the future to avoid casualties. Too many gems have died in the pursuit of my misguided perfection. We must put an end to the shardshed." White Diamond's voice was filled with regret as she spoke.  
>Steven looked up at White Diamond. "Hey, at least you're changing things for the better now. I'm sure a lot of gems appreciate your efforts, yours, Blue's, and Yellow's. I'm proud of all of you."  
>Blushes flushed on all three Diamond's cheeks upon hearing Steven's praise. After an awkward moment of silence, Blue Diamond cleared her throat. "Let's move on to my video, I promise, no depressing stuff in mine! Pass me the remote please."  
>Yellow Diamond passes the remote over to White Diamond, who then passes it over to Blue Diamond. Steven turns his attention back towards the screen as Blue Diamond presses a few buttons and a new image begins to come to life.  
>The image comes into full focus, a smiling Blue Diamond now on the screen. A large red expanse of land sat behind her, a lovely pink sky overhead. Nearby, a clear liquid moved, waves of an alien ocean on the shore. "Hello Steven, Yellow, and White! If all goes well, we'll be watching this together. I chose to make my movie about a planet I discovered recently. It's completely devoid of life, but initial tests show the soil here could support life! I'll show you what we're working on."  
>The camera moved with Blue Diamond as she walked along the shoreline. After a few minutes of walking, avoiding the rocks lodged in the red sand, Blue Diamond turned and began walking away from the shore. The camera adjusted behind her, revealing a large blue spire, sticking out among the red landscape. Around the spire, gems were working the soil, some Amethysts digging into it, other gems, a Lapis Lazuli and a few Aquamarines, were flying over already dug sections, adding a liquid mixture to it. "Here we have the first spire, a place for the gems working here to rest when they need to. These gems are enriching the soil and preparing it for planting. Soon, we'll add sprouting plants to the soil and observe how they grow. If this works, we'll begin seeding the rest of the planet, and eventually add wildlife. Imagine it, instead of destroying all life, we're going to be creating it!"  
>The Blue Diamond on the screen paused once more to shout out compliments to the working gems, who responded with smiles and waves. She turned back to the recording. "I will create a new movie and share it with an update of how this project goes. I hope to show you further additions to a new resource farm colony. That's it for now!"  
>The screen once more faded to black. Blue Diamond had a smile on her face as she looked over to Steven, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond. "So what do you think Steven, White, Yellow? I'm hopeful for this new planet's potential."  
>White Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked towards Blue Diamond, joy on their faces. Yellow spoke first. "Excellent work Blue, if your method works you'll have to share it with us. Creating life on lifeless words, the potential is endless."  
>"You make me proud Blue, I'm glad you've come up with something that could help us erase some of the mistakes of our past."  
>Steven smiled widely. "Ohmygosh Blue! If you need plants or animals to put there, you can come to Earth for some if you want! There's tons of different plants and animals that might work for a new planet!"  
>Blue Diamond's cheeks flushed a dark blue. "Thank you, all three of you. I promise to let you all know as soon as the initial tests come in."  
>Steven looked up at White Diamond expectantly from her shoulder. "I can't wait to see what you've made White! I bet it'll be as good as Blue's and Yellow's!"  
>White Diamond hesitated for a moment. "I....hope you don't change your mind, Steven. Blue, the remote please." White Diamond held her left hand out towards Blue Diamond, palm face up.  
>Blue Diamond placed the remote in her hands. White Diamond fiddled with the buttons for a moment before the screen began flickering back to life once more.  
>As the screen came into focus, White Diamond came onto the screen, sitting on a tall rainbow colored stool. Steven gasped as he recognized the background, the rainbow colors, the streaks, the spots, the drips and paintings on the wall. White Diamond had chosen to record her movie in her own room. Her whole body shook on screen as she began speaking. Steven could feel the real White Diamond shake from nervousness as he sat upon her shoulder.  
>"Steven, Yellow, Blue.....this movie is for you three. I have tr-trouble speaking about m-my emotions with you three. You may think I'm b-being distant, but I spent s-so m-much time trying to bury m-my emotions that it's h-hard to express them, to express myself. Painting, sculpting, building, all of the things you'll see in my room have helped me."  
>The recorded White Diamond took a deep breath, her body shaking less as she collected herself. "Letting Steven into my room was a huge step for me. Recording this was equally difficult, I struggled with the thoughts of what Yellow and Blue would think. This is for you all though. I can never truly express in words how much you all mean to me. Thinking about that lead me to think of a way I could express my feelings for you all. That's when it hit me. If I can't say it when I look at you directly, I can create something that shows them how I feel, something to remind you all that I care."  
>The recorded White Diamond took another deep breath. "With that in mind, I present my greatest work. I call it "A Loving Family."  
>The recording of White Diamond reaches out towards the screen and grabs the device recording the movie. She turns it away from herself, the motion of turning the device creating a rainbow blur of movement. The movement slowed and the recording came back into focus."  
>Steven, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond all let out a gasp in unison. On the screen a large sculpture sat, depicting White Diamond crouched down and wrapping her arms around Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, with a tiny Steven in the middle of the group. The life sized piece was created from metal and stone, and painted with excruciating detail and colors, a perfect replica of the four gems. White Diamond's voice spoke from behind the device. "This is how I feel. This is what I want to do every moment I'm away from you all. A gesture that's so simple, yet one I haven't been able to do. You all deserve better than me. I hope seeing this lets you know that no matter how distant I might seem, I love you all very much. In time, I promise I will show it to Blue and Yellow, and show more to Steven as well."  
>The screen faded to black, leaving the room silent. Tears rolled down Yellow Diamond's, Blue Diamond's, and Steven's face as they all looked towards White Diamond. There was no aura in the room from Blue Diamond, the group was displaying their real feelings.  
>"Oh White......it's okay. We know you're still adjusting to all of this. It's a lovely sculpture." Blue Diamond whispered softly.  
>Yellow Diamond wiped her tears away. "White, why didn't you, you could have told us you were......This must have been difficult for you to record."  
>Steven smiled at White Diamond "It's okay to express yourself however you can White, through writing, through art, however you can. Oh, we should bring the sculpture out to the throne room! You all pass through here to get to the warps and your ships, right? It'd be a great way to remind Blue and Yellow of White's love, and a good way for White to remember that she can express herself without words!"  
>White Diamond fidgeted on the couch. "Steven, I don't think I should......"  
>Blue Diamond spoke up. "Steven's right, we should have it right here, and put it where the thrones used to be!"  
>"An excellent idea Blue! A fitting replacement. Only if White is okay with it, of course."  
>Steven looks up at White expectantly. "What do you say White? Will you let us move your sculpture out here?"  
>A pink blush flushes against White Diamond's cheeks. "You all....really like it? How can I say no to you three when you all like my work so much? I'd be happy to have it in here."  
>Yellow Diamond stands up from the couch. "Excellent! Let's go get it and move it safely here!"  
>Steven jumps down from White Diamond's shoulder as White and Blue stand up. The four proceed to White's room, where they retrieve the sculpture and safely transport it to its new home. All four agree that it's the perfect addition to the room.  
>Each Diamond gifts Steven with a device designed to accept transmissions from Homeworld before he leaves, with the intention of making more movies to share with him and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it ends, the last intended Movie Day story. I knew I had to have them make their own movies for Steven, and give him a way to continue receiving movies from them.


End file.
